La despedida
by Youkai de la Luna Creciente
Summary: *One-Shot* - No había vuelta a atrás, la había marcado. Volvería por ella... de eso no le quedaba duda alguna. - Dejen algún Review si quieren una continuación.


**Estuve de floja mi última semana de libertad, ya que el Lunes (19) que viene empiezo las clases. ¡Oh!, ¿por qué tiene que empezar de nuevo ese calvario?... bueno, algún día se iban a terminar las vacaciones. En fin, les vengo a dejar esta cosa (definan ustedes que es), que la hice en un rato de extrema vagancia. Me inspiré mientras estaba echada en mi cama, mirando el techo y comiendo gelatina. Espero que les guste. Ah... y es un prólogo si alguien quiere que lo siga.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a la Gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para realzar este "Fic" y entretener al que lo lea.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA DESPEDIDA.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rin.<strong>

Íbamos caminando por un bosque muy hermoso, repleto de flores silvestres de todo tipo y color. El Señor Sesshomaru dijo que pronto llegaríamos a nuestro destino. Nos habríamos paso por unos frondosos árboles cuando nos detenemos en el claro que encontramos. Lo que vi a continuación me dejo sin habla: una pequeña laguna cuyas aguas venían de una hermosa cascada, el suelo totalmente acolchonado de flores y en el aire se respiraba la exquisita fragancia de los árboles de cerezo, era el paraíso.

- Rin. - Estaba tan concentrada admirando el paisaje, que no me di cuenta cuando el Señor Sesshomaru se recostó contra un árbol para descansar, Ah-Un se echó en silencio a dormir y el señor Jaken le siguió el ejemplo.

- Si, Señor Sesshomaru.

- Ven.

Me acerqué a él, al llegar a su lado me da un pequeña caja de madera con un Gran Perro-Demonio tallado en ella. Lo miro con extrañeza, buscando una respuesta del por que tan bonito y delicado obsequio.

- Tu regalo... de cumpleaños. - Muy pocas veces decía ese tipo de palabras; por no decir nunca; de esas tan... humanas. Quizás sólo se esforzó en decir tales palabras nada más que porque es mi cumpleaños.

Por otro lado, no cabía de la emoción, al abrir la pequeña caja quedé embelesada mirando aquel finísimo collar ;si no me equivoco; de oro, con una luna en cuarto creciente de zafiro como colgante. Nunca había visto cosa tan delicada.

- Gracias, Señor Sesshomaru, en muy bonito... ¿me ayuda a ponérmelo?. - Le digo dándole la espalda.

No dijo nada, sólo acerco sus manos para apartar mi cabello y prender el collar. Volteo y le sonrío. Lo veo olfatear el aire para luego mirarme y preguntar...

- ¿Te sientes bien?. - Con el mismo tono de siempre en su voz.

- Si, muy bien... ¿por qué lo pregunta?. - Tenía mucha curiosidad.

- Por nada.

Ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de respuestas y así sin más, decidí irme a molestar a el Señor Jaken que dormía al lado de Ah-Un. Tomé una vara del suelo y empecé a picarlo en la nariz, movía sus manos para todos lados tratando de espantar al supuesto insecto, hasta que despertó.

- Niña tonta, pero que demonios haces, deja de fastidiarme. - Empezó a refunfuñar. Me di la vuelta para marcharme cuando Jaken dijo algo que me entristeció mucho. - Menos mal que no tendré que aguantarte mucho, ya que tarde o temprano el amo bonito te abandonará.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a rodar por mis mejillas. Fui corriendo hacia donde estaba el amo y le pregunté aún llorando si lo que había dicho Jaken era verdad, no me respondió, solo agarró una roca y se la lanzó a Jaken en la cabeza, quien cayó al suelo aturdido por el golpe. Sin darme cuenta, me había sentado al lado del amo y acurrucado en su abrigada y afelpada estola, mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, lentamente empecé a serrar los ojos... y me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté, el amo aún seguía a mi lado, lo que me extrañó fue que me miraba de diferente manera a como lo hacía habitualmente, ¿acaso había una pizca de curiosidad en sus ojos?. Me levanté sin decir nada y empecé a caminar hacia Ah-Un. Por alguna razón, sentía la mirada del amo encima.<p>

- ¡Ay!... Rin, niña tonta, ¿con qué te has lastimado? - Viene gritando el Señor Jaken detrás de mi. - ¡estas sangrando!.

- ¿Qué?, ¿donde?. - Como podía estar sangrando, no recordaba haberme lastimado con nada y tampoco me dolía nada.

- Ahí. - Señala con el dedo mirando hacia otro lado.

Bajo la mirada hasta mi parte baja y veo mi Quimono manchado de sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando sentí que una gota de esta, se escurría por mi pierna hasta llegar a mi pie. No podía sentirme peor, creía... creía que...

- ¡Voy a morir!. - Grité exageradamente. - Señor Sesshomaru, ¿qué me sucede?, ¿por qué estoy sangrando?. - Le pregunté desesperada.

- No lo sé. - Respondió tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Como que no lo sabe?, usted siempre lo sabe todo!. ¡Ay, demonios!. ¡Voy a morir por tercera vez, desangrada y todavía no se por qué!. - Dramaticé por un momento, Jaken había quedado con la boca abierta, el amo con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, pero luego me di cuenta de mi grave error. - Lo siento Señor Sesshomaru, no fue mi intención gritarle, solo que me desespere por un momento, de verdad lo siento. - Dije con un tono más calmado y muy apenada.

- Esta bien. - Contesta volviendo a cerrar los ojos. - ¿No te duele?.

- La verdad, no. - Si, no me dolía, pero no sé por qué hice tanto alboroto.

- Entonces, ve a bañarte. Te llevaré de vuelta a la aldea de Inuyasha y le preguntarás a su mujer o a la Exterminadora, que es lo que te sucede.

- Si, Señor Sesshomaru. - Me fui a bañar.

Al llegar a la orilla de la pequeña laguna, comencé a abrir mi Quimono, lo bajé dejando al descubierto mis hombros. Volteé, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien me miraba y así era, el amo me estaba mirando. Algo ruborizada, le hice un amague moviendo la muñeca y el dedo índice en círculos, indicándole que se volteara o que simplemente no me mirara. Giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario y cerró los ojos. Si el amo no fuera tan serio, creería que había resoplado en disgusto. Suspiré. Terminé de desvestirme y me adentre en el agua que por suerte, estaba templada.

Terminé de bañarme y me senté en la orilla apreciando el bello atardecer. Había olvidado la toalla, así que hice lo más lógico.

- ¡Señor Jaken, traiga una toalla que se me olvido! - Se puso de inmediato a refunfuñar cualquier tipo de groserías en cuanto me oyó.

Escuché el ruido de un golpe seco, que hasta a mi me dolió, de seguro el amo castigó a Jaken por ser tan hablador. Segundos después, alguien me extiende una toalla, la dejo en mi regazo y sigo embelesada viendo el atardecer.

- Gracias, ahora váyase y no interrumpa el hermoso silencio que hay diciendo groserías y más le vale que no moleste al Señor Sesshomaru de nuevo, si no quiere ligarse otro golpe.

- Deberías cubrirte. - ¿Era idea mía o Jaken tenía la vos más grave y menos chillona?, un momento...

- ¿Se-Señor Sesshomaru?, ¿que hace aquí?, ¡Ay, que vergüenza!. - Digo cubriéndome atropelladamente con la pequeña toalla.

- Ya nos vamos. Vístete.

Ya no pude sostenerle la mirada. Mi rostro creo que le estaba haciendo competencia a la ropas del Señor Inuyasha. No cabía de la vergüenza.

- P-Pero no tengo con que, lavé mi ropa hace un rato y aún está mojada... - Dije aún mirando hacia otro lado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me arroja una enorme prenda blanca con detalles en rojo y muy sedosa, esta se me hacía familiar... muy pero muy familiar. Levanto la mirada para comprobar mis sospechas. Si, así era. El amo se había quitado su Ahori, ¿cuando lo hizo?, no lo sé. Solo sabía que se había quedado solo con la prenda interior a este.

- Quédate con el, tómalo... como otro obsequio de mi parte. - Decía mientras se iba caminando.

Por inercia, me llevé la prenda a la nariz y pude sentir... su olor. Una exquisita mezcla entre un leve aroma a menta y su característico olor canino. Olía tan... endemoniadamente bien. Comencé a ponérmelo, las mangas me llegaban pasando las rodillas, está demás decir que me quedaba enorme. Al final me di mañas e hice un par de dobles por aquí y por aya, hasta que me quedó algo parecido a los extraños Quimonos que se traía la Señora Kagome de su época.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Normal.<strong>

No le cubría más que la mitad del muslo. A las mangas; después de darle una vuelta sobre su pequeño busto; las había atado en un nudo en la espalda; parecían dos grandes alas caídas. Al fin había terminado. Tomó su ropa mojada del suelo y se dirigió hacia Ah-Un, para luego encontrarse con Sesshomaru al frente de este y a Jaken detrás de él con un gran chipote en la cabeza.

Sin decir nada, Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea de la Anciana Kaede.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, Rin fue hasta la cabaña de Kagome, le extraño mucho que su amo la siguiera y más aún, que entrara con ella. Ni bien entró, Kagome se sorprendió al ver a Rin con en Ahori de su cuñado puesto e Inuyasha enseguida desenvaino a Colmillo de Acero.<p>

- ¡SESSHOMARU!, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?.

- Que grato recibimiento, "hermano"... - Le dijo lleno de sarcasmo. - he venido, a hablar con tu mujer.

- ¡¿Quien te crees que eres para invadir mi casa, eh?. ¡¿Y sobre qué diablos quieres hablar con Kagome!. - Realmente no se llevaban bien.

- ¡No seas grosero Inuyasha!, ¡ABAJO!. - Gritó Kagome a todo pulmón y Inuyasha quedó estampado en el suelo. - Disculpa Sesshomaru, hablemos afuera por favor. - Le dijo muy amablemente con un tono muy dulce.

- Esta bien. - Le respondió con su característica frialdad.

- Rin, ¿podrías hacer uno de los trucos que te enseñó Shippo, para que Inuyasha se quede quieto? - Dijo Kagome. Al ver que la miraba como diciéndole "¿con qué?" dijo... - Sus cosas están por aya. - señalando un pequeño mueble.

Sacó un par de rocas y pergaminos, se coloco al frente de Inuyasha que ya se había puesto de pie.

- Ni creas que caeré con tus infantiles truquitos. - Dijo en tono desafiante y Sesshomaru; que aún no había salido de la cabaña; lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Señora Kagome, ¿me haría el favor?.

- Si, claro... ¡ABAJO!, bien ya está.

Recitó rápidamente una pequeña serie de palabras y le puso un pergamino a cada roca. Estas se encendieron en fuego azul mientras caían a las mano de Inuyasha. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se apagaron y crecieron exageradamente.

- Lo siento Señor Inuyasha. - Dijo Rin y se fue corriendo a las risas de la cabaña.

- Que ridículo te vez, Inuyasha. - Dijo Sesshomaru, que no se había perdido de nada de como su pequeña, había humillado a su medio-hermano.

- ¡Cállate!. - Dijo indignado el aludido, preso de las enormes rocas mágicas sobre sus manos.

- No estas en posición, de exigir nada. - Dijo con sorna y salió de la choza seguido por Kagome.

- ¡Me las pagaran! - Exclamó, pero ya se habían ido.

* * *

><p>Ya había anochecido.<p>

Sesshomaru se alejó a una distancia prudente de la cabaña, para que Inuyasha no oyera su conversación.

- Bien, Sesshomaru. ¿Sobre qué deseas hablar conmigo?.

- Sobre Rin.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella?. - Preguntó con preocupación.

- Esta mañana se ha puesto histérica, hasta llegar al punto de levantarme la voz. También he notado un sutil cambio en su olor. - Le decía lo sucedido con mucha calma.

- ¿Histérica?, ¿cambio en su, olor?. - Kagome no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, más bien por el hacho de que la pequeña Rin le levantara la voz al Gran Sesshomaru.

- Si, además de que ha sangrado sin razón alguna. No me huele a herida, más bien... como algo normal. Tu eres mujer y además humana, debes saber algo, dime... ¿qué es lo que tiene?.

Kagome se quedó estática, su sonrojo le llegaba hasta la raíz del cabello. Eso quería decir que... a Rin ya le había bajado la regla, como toda niña de su edad, pero... ¿como explicárselo a Sesshomaru?, ¿como decirle que su niña estaba lentamente, dejando de serlo?.

- Pues, verás... - Trató de explicar, jugando con su cabello, por nervios que llevaba encima. - en... las mujeres humanas, naturalmente, más o menos a los doce años de edad, les... baja la regla, como ya habrás visto hoy en Rin, desechamos sangre por... por...

- Si, ya sé. - Cortó Sesshomaru, sabiendo a que punto se refería.

- Bueno, después de todo, es algo normal. No hay nada de que preocuparse, Rin solo está creciendo, para transformarse en... mujer. - Dio por terminada la explicación.

- ¿Qué?. - Preguntó desconcertado, pero sin ninguna expresión el rostro.

- ¿Pues qué esperabas, qué fuera una niña pequeña toda la vida?. Algún día será una mujer hecha y derecha, se enamorará y tendrá una familia. - Comentó en tono casual, mirándose las uñas.

- Eso ya lo sé. Yo también fui cachorro. Por otro lado, Rin no hará tal cosa. - Afirmó algo enojado al imaginarse a Rin con un asqueroso humano e hijos de este.

- ¿Se lo impedirás?. - Preguntó interesada.

- Doy por terminada esta conversación y espero, que nadie se entere de que la hemos tenido.

Al terminar la ultima palabra, ya se iba pero vio que Rin venía caminando apresuradamente. Cuando llegó a su lado, tiró de la manga se su camisa interior; Rin ya no era tan bajita pero Sesshomaru seguía siendo muy alto para ella; él se agachó hasta la altura de ella y se sorprendió enormemente cuando ella apoyó la mano en su mejilla izquierda; atrayendo su rostro; para darle un beso en la otra mejilla.

- Gracias Señor Sesshomaru, por estar conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños y por obsequiarme algo tan bonito. - Le agradeció y algo ruborizada lo abrazó. - Adiós, lo extrañaré, mucho. - Le susurró al oído, suspirando casi ente cada palabra, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Lo soltó del abrazo lentamente y se fue caminando sonriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano. Kagome había quedado con la boca abierta, no se esperaba que la pequeña Rin le diera tales muestras de cariño a Sesshomaru y sobre todo, que este no se negara.

- Se nota que te quiere mucho. - Dijo Kagome una vez salida de su letargo. - ¿Cuándo vendrás a verla de nuevo?.

- Pronto. - Respondió para luego irse volando a toda velocidad en una esfera de luz.

Kagome suspiró y decidió irse a su cabaña, donde seguramente la esperaba un muy enojado Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru volaba más rápido de lo normal, trataba por todos los medios alejarse de esa aldea lo más rápido posible. No le importó no avisarle a Jaken que se iba. Quería estar solo, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Aterrizó en un claro. Luego de unos minutos, recordó que era nada más y nada menos que el lugar donde conoció a Rin. El aroma de ella aún permanecía ahí, pero era muy diferente al que ahora llevaba impregnado en su estola, armadura y parte de su ropa. Se sentó en el mismo lugar y recostó en el mismo árbol como hizo unos años atrás. Divagó por su mente un largo rato, hasta que se le vino la conversación que había tenido con la mujer de su medio-hermano.<p>

La sacerdotisa le había dado una información que él no sabía. Tenía conocimiento sobre todo lo existente, menos de eso. Una vez cuando era pequeño, su madre le había dicho "las cosas de hembras, son de hembras y los machos no tienen por que saberlas", desde ese entonces, no volvió a preguntar nada y perdió interés en saber sobre el tema. Por otro lado, no podía creer que su pequeña creciera tan rápido. A pesar que tenía 6 años cundo dejó viniera con él y ahora ya tenía 13.

Se quedó pensando, ese sutil cambio de la intensidad en el aroma de Rin, cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo abrazó y susurró que lo extrañaría. En verdad no sabía muy bien que significaba porque ella todavía era una niña y le molestó mucho que sus instintos mas bajos reaccionaran ante esos dulces suspiros y ese pequeño pero bastante potente cambio de olor. Se sentía realmente un pedófilo de primera, sentía asco de si mismo. Como le había dicho Kagome, su pequeña se estaba transformando en mujer, pero para él, estaba desarrollando esa exquisita fragancia que enloquecía sus sentidos.

Lo había decidido, no podía seguir así. Aunque no le gustara la idea, dejaría de ir a la aldea hasta que Rin cumpliera 16 años y decidiera con quien quedarse. Haría su última visita el día siguiente, se despediría de ella y si ella preguntaba, le inventaría que dejaría de ir un tiempo porque tenía trabajo que hacer en sus tierras.

Primero que nada... se daría un baño y mandaría a lavar su ropa. Le era difícil dejar de tener esa "desagradable sensación", cuando casi todo lo que llevaba puesto, hedía a ella.

* * *

><p>Luego de despedirse de Sesshomaru, Rin había ido a recolectar unos Lirios blancos y carmines, que se abrían solamente por las noches para mostrar su belleza. Luego de juntar tres, se fue a la cabaña de Kaede. Se colocó uno blanco y uno carmín en el cabello, el otro se lo regaló a Kaede quien preparaba la cena. Luego de hablar largo rato sobre lo que le había sucedido y comer su porción de arroz, fue a recostarse en su futón.<p>

Se quedó despierta, pensando en lo último que hizo antes de que su amo se fuera. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al instante, sentía su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal. De inmediato pensó en lo que Kaede le había dicho momentos atrás, "emociones adolescentes". Dio un largo suspiro. Concluyó que era algo pasajero, se acomodó sobre el futón y lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, le sorprendió ver a su amo afuera de la cabaña. Supuesta mente, venía cada cierto tiempo; en un intervalo de un mes o mes y medio; no todos los días.<p>

- Rin, vamos. - Dijo frío como el hielo.

Ella lo siguió sin chistar. Poco después de internarse en el bosque, él se detuvo.

- Rin, quiero que sepas, que no podre venir por un largo tiempo. - Bien. Ya lo hacía dicho.

- Entonces... lo que el Señor Jaken dijo era cierto, usted me abandonará ¿verdad?, ¿por qué Señor Sesshomaru? - Se le empezaban a caer las lágrimas. Sesshomaru inmediatamente quiso aniquilar a Jaken.

- No te abandono, vendré cuando cumplas 18 años de edad, para que me des tu decisión.

- Pero... eso es mucho tiempo, además usted ya sabe cual es mi decisión. - Solloza y corre asta abrasarse a su cintura. - Yo lo quiero mucho Señor Sesshomaru, no quiero que deje de venir.

- Jaken seguirá viniendo por mi.

- ¡Pero no es lo mismo, yo lo quiero a usted!... perdón por alzarle la voz... al Señor Jaken y a Ah-Un también los quiero pero... ¡no es lo mismo sin usted, Señor Sesshomaru!. - Dice abrazándolo más fuerte.

Sesshomaru sintió como se "algo" removía en su interior. Ella le estaba diciendo que lo quería y que ya tenía su decisión. Se le ocurrió una idea...

- ¿Y cual es tu decisión?. - Preguntó sin ninguna emoción.

- Quiero ir con usted, nunca me adaptaré a vivir con los de mi raza. A mi me gusta viajar no estar en un solo lugar y si vivo en la aldea, es porque usted me lo pidió. - Confesó con determinación.

- ¿Esperarás?. - Preguntó, sabía que ella le tenía aprecio a la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha, su familia y amigos... pero no tenía idea de su ferviente deseo de querer irse con él a toda costa.

- Lo esperaré todo lo que quiera, si promete volver por mi. - Susurró aflojando el abrazo al que lo tenía apresado.

- Lo prometo... vendré por ti.

- Pero no se demore mucho, lo voy a extrañar demasiado. - Susurro con la voz quebrada limpiándose las las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, haciendo nada mas que sostenerse la mirada. Asta que Rin camina hasta él, lo abraza nuevamente y le pide algo un tanto... inesperado, para Sesshomaru.

- Señor Sesshomaru... por favor, abrase me... quiero tener un lindo recuerdo suyo en su ausencia. - Suspiró cerrando lo ojos, mientras una lágrima solitaria, recorría su mejilla.

Lentamente, Sesshomaru; sin darse cuenta; se fue arrodillando por pura inercia hasta quedar a la altura de su protegida. Nunca había recibido tal muestra de afecto en toda su larga vida, por lo tanto, no tenía idea de como corresponderla. Luego de un momento, pudo darse cuenta de que ella había escondido el rostro en su cuello.

- No tiene que hacerlo... si no quiere. - Susurró inocentemente sin darse cuenta que estaba provocando su Señor, que luchaba fervientemente por no dejar salir su Demonio interno.

Alzó sus brazos envolviendo a su protegida, como ella había hecho con él y recostó el mentón su hombro. Se sentía extrañamente "bien", el estar así con ella. Esta al sentir que su amo le correspondía su muestra de afecto, dio un largo suspiro de felicidad con una tierna sonrisa que se formo en la comisura de sus labios.

- Te quiero... Sesshomaru. - Y eso fue la última gota que derramó el vaso.

Rin sintió las garras de su amo apresarla más fuerte y quiso separarse un poco de él. Lo que vio llenó de perplejidad. Sesshomaru tenía los iris completamente azules. No existía el blanco en sus ojos sino un rojo punzó. Por sus labios; que se curvaban mostrando una sonrisa totalmente macabra; se empezaron a azomar sus colmillos. Su cabello comenzó a ondear en el aire. Observó con un poco de pena y temor, como Sesshomaru le bajó el Quimono hasta los hombros, apartó su cabello y lamió el ángulo de su cuello para luego enterrar sus colmillos en su fina y delicada piel. Gimió de dolor. La había mordido. Además de sentir una simple herida, sentía como si algo fluyera por ella. Si, Sesshomaru la estaba mordiendo, pero no le estaba dando cualquier tipo de mordida... le había inyectado toda la ponzoña que contenían sus colmillos, para que dejara una marca eterna. La había marcado como suya, pero no... totalmente. Ya la otra parte la dejaría para cuando ella fuera mayor. Después de quitar sus colmillos, la lamió una vez más para que cicatrizara rápido.

Rin estaba perpleja, vio como su amo volvía a la normalidad. Ya no le dolía la herida. Se tocó la marca que le había hecho su Señor cerca de su hombro derecho, apenas sentía un cosquilleo.

_Maldición_, se repetía continuamente. Su Demonio interno había salido y había la mordido. Era simplemente humillante reconocer que su instinto había elegido como su hembra eterna, a una humana de trece años. Era como si tuviera dos personalidades, la que mostraba acostumbrada mente y la del Perro que llevaba en su interior, que permanecía constantemente dormido pero cuando despertaba lo poseía completamente. Por otro lado, no sabía que efectos podría tener su ponzoña, que para colmo, llevaba mezclada parte de su sangre más pura... ¿alargaría su vida?, obviamente. También sería mucho más fuerte, la gran duda era si cambiaría su apariencia. Quizás, como ella todavía estaba desarrollando su cuerpo, podría llegar a cambiarla. Quedaría algo así como su medio-hermano... una híbrida.

- ¿Q-qué ha echo Señor Sesshomaru?, ¿p-por qué me ha mordido?. - Tartamudeaba. Aún no salía de la impresión.

- Te he marcado... ahora ten por seguro que volveré. - Ahora no había marcha a atrás, la había marcado, regresaría a llevársela con él, sí o sí... después de todo, ahora era su "mujer" sin saberlo.

- Pero... ¿que significa, "la marca"? - Le palpitó la curiosidad, cuando su amo le dijo: "te he marcado".

Sesshomaru se quedo pensando, que le respondería "que eres mi mujer" no, eso no, lo vería como un pedófilo mal nacido. Tal vez "que eres mía y ningún otro macho se te puede acercar"... iba de mal a peor. Así estuvo un buen rato, debatiéndose en que le contestaría. A Rin la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro. Finalmente, Sesshomaru encontró la respuesta perfecta.

- Que me perteneces, al igual que Jaken y Ah-Un. - Listo, sonrió para sus adentros satisfecho, pero obviamente no lo demostró.

- Osea que también ha mordido al Señor Jaken, eeew. - Hizo un gesto puro de asco.

Si Sesshomaru no tuviera un una personalidad fría y sobre todo inexpresiva que mantener, se hubiera golpeado la frente a modo de resignación. Esa noche si llegaba dormir, tendría pesadillas.

- No, solo tu llevas la marca, porque eres mi protegida. - Le dijo una pequeña mentirita, ya le diría la verdad en unos años, si no la descubría ella antes.

- Aaah... pero, ¿qué les diré a los demás cuando vean la mordida?, ¿qué dirán ellos?...

- Digan lo que digan, tu lleva siempre esa marca con orgullo. Eres privilegiada de recibirla. - Dijo fríamente.

- Está bien, ahora váyase. No le robo más su tiempo en tontas despedidas. - Decía con una sonrisa triste mientras una lágrima traicionera volvía rodar por su mejilla. - Mientras más pronto se vaya, más pronto regresará. - Dijo para si misma, aunque pudo ser fácilmente escuchada por los sensibles oídos de el Demonio.

A decir verdad, Sesshomaru no estaba muy contento con el hecho de dejarla en esa aldea y no verla durante cinco años, pero tenía que hacerlo para despejar un poco su mente; aunque sabía de antemano que no lo lograría.

A continuación hizo algo que jamás, en toda su larga vida, pensó hacer con alguien. Se inclinó y cargó a su protegida en un abrazó, sintiendo nuevamente esa agradable calidez. Le agradaba; de alguna una manera; estar así con ella. Era como si se estuviese derritiendo por dentro. Por primera vez, hizo algo que él deseaba, no su ego u orgullo.

Rin estaba que no se lo creía, ni en sus más alocados sueños había imaginado que su amo la abrazaría de esa manera y por cuenta propia. Lentamente le fue correspondiendo, pasando sus brazos por atrás de su cuello y envolviéndole las caderas con sus piernas. Sesshomaru había serrado sus ojos dejándose llevar completamente. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que... Sesshomaru detectó un sonido muy cerca de ellos y un olor repugnante-mente asqueroso... un Demonio, una Comadreja-Demonio. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos. Con su brazo izquierdo, aferró sobre protectora mente a Rin y con el otro creó un látigo de luz que ondeó varias veces en el aire rebanando al demonio en pedazos.

Rin aferró sus puños a la armadura de su Señor, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Había visto todo.

- Que asco. -Dijo con un tono de voz, sombrío y apagado.

Sesshomaru la jaló del mentón, obligando la a que lo mirara.

- No debiste haber mirado. - Dijo con su mirada igual de fría que siempre para luego mirar hacia su derecha, donde yacían los asquerosos restos de aquella escoria.

El Demonio aún seguía cargando a su protegida. Está se decidía si agradecerle o no por protegerla, pero inmediatamente se preguntó si la había protegido más a ella o a su Gran ego y orgullo, que se desmoronaría si lo veían a él, en el bosque abrazando a una niña humana. De todos modos la había protegido así que optó por darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. De solo pensarlo, le arrancó un fuerte rubor, cerró los ojos de la pena que le daba, pero sin detenerse a lo que iba a hacer. Llegó a besar su fría y tersa piel, sin embargo... no era su mejilla.

Lo sucedido fue, que Sesshomaru volvió a sentir un cambió de aroma en su pequeña y volteó el rostro a mirarla, lo que no se esperaba era un beso de parte de esta... en los labios. Rin abrió los ojos a más no poder estaba impactada, el rubor, un poco más y le llegaba asta la raíz de cabello. Eso fue demasiado en un solo día.

Después de salir de la impresión, alejó sus labios rápidamente de los de su Señor.

- ¡Lo s-siento muchis... simo, amo!. ¡No... no fue m-mi intención, p-perdóneme!. - Tartamudeó muerta de la pena.

- Fue un accidente, no hay nada que perdonar. - Dijo con su tono frío, aunque por dentro se estuviera revolcando de la risa.

La bajó al suelo y emprendió camino hacía la aldea.

* * *

><p>Se detuvo en los campos de cultivos, donde raramente no había humanos en ese momento.<p>

-Rin. - La llamó. - Ha llegado el momento de irme.

-Si, lo sé. Gracias por el lindo recuerdo que me ha dejado. - Dice sonriendo soñadora mente recordando el beso. - ¡Ay, pero que cosas digo!. - Exclama bajando a la realidad. - Bueno, váyase antes de que me de otro ataque de pena. - Pidió sonrojada hasta las orejas. - Lo voy a extrañar mucho, cuídese.

- Hasta pronto, Rin... yo también, me llevo un buen recuerdo. - Dice con sorna el Demonio, para luego irse volando en una esfera de luz.

Rin se sintió desvanecer ante las palabras del Demonio y lo que le pareció una sonrisa, sobre los labios de su Señor.

- Hasta pronto... Sesshomaru. - Susurró al viento, siguiendo el destello de luz con la vista, hasta que se perdió en la lejanía.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ... si ustedes quieren, claro.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, perdón si distorsioné demasiado la personalidad de Sesshomaru, es que sino la despedida no tenía gracia. Él le dice un corto y frío adiós se va y deja a la no tan pequeña que queda desolada, hundida en un mar de lágrimas y ya. NO señor, quise jugar un poco con el olfato y los instintos de Sesshomaru, tanto lo hice que el pobre terminó marcándola como suya (a medias, claro). Esto es un revoltijo, RomanceDrama/Angustia/Humor/Parodia/Etc. Una pizca de cada categoría ^_^.**

**El título es una reverenda m*censurado*. Me reía sola pensando que sería un buen Song-Fic con la canción: La Despedida de Daddy Yankee, creo que dice: "_Antes que te vallas dame un beso, se que soñaré con tu regreso_". Esa parte le pega a Rin, pero solo esa y a Sesshomaru creo, que no se le pega ninguna.**

**Bueno, espero recibir algún Review alentador (que si no me desmoralizo un poco) o con críticas, por que para eso estamos los escritores, para complacer a los lectores. Díganme por favor si quieren una continuación o lo deje así no más. Pueden mandarme un M.P, Review o un mensaje a mi correo electrónico: inusesh (arroba) gmail . com (sin espacios, obviamente).**

**Saludos a todos lo que leyeron esto, mi intento de Fic.**

**...Youkai de la Luna Creciente...**


End file.
